


Sheldon Cooper's Road to Recovery

by cmk418



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Leonard is sick. Sheldon takes care of him. Pre-series.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Sheldon Cooper's Road to Recovery

Sheldon finished posting the “Under Quarantine” sign on the door, then went back to find Leonard resting on the couch. 

“You're in my spot.”

“I can see the television better from here.”

“I know. It's my spot.”

“Do you want to move me?”

“And risk catching something? No.” Sheldon picked up a piece of paper from the table. “Next on the list, a warm beverage. Can I get you some tea or maybe a nice cup of soup?”

“It's seven in the morning.”

“Quite right. Tea it is. And maybe some crackers.”

Sheldon started the tea kettle then went through the cabinets, muttering about crackers. He came out with a box of Teddy Grahams. “We only had these. I think they might be too fun for your illness.”

“I need to take your temperature.”

“You took it thirty minutes ago.”

“Doesn't matter. It could have been a fluke.”

“I'm pale and clammy. That should count for something.”

“Oh, Leonard, you're always pale and clammy. Open up,” Sheldon thrust the thermometer into Leonard's mouth.

Leonard glared at him over the thermometer.

The tea kettle whistled and Sheldon went to fix Leonard a cup of tea.

The thermometer beeped. “A hundred and one point two,” Leonard declared.

“Well, that gives us a baseline for Sheldon Cooper's Road to Recuperation.” He set the tea down on the table in front of Leonard, then looked around for a place to sit. He grabbed the disinfectant and gave Leonard's chair a thorough wipe-down.

“Is part of this road killing me with disinfectant?”

“Don't be silly, Leonard. You kill germs with disinfectant, not people. I think that fever is starting to get to you.”

“So what's the plan?”

“Tea and crackers, maybe a hot shower, Vicks on your chest.”

“I don't think I could stand up long enough for a shower.”

“I'd be with you.”

“You would?” Leonard's heart started racing. The thought of the two of them, crowded under the spray, Sheldon washing his body, activated parts of his imagination that he'd tried to keep hidden.

“Well, of course. As you are ill, I'll have to stay quarantined with you to avoid infecting the rest of the office. We still need to be mindful of the bathroom schedule though, and I won't have this illness of yours throwing us off.”

“Right,” said Leonard, sounding a little disappointed.

“Did you know that there are studies saying that a person can feel better more quickly if they stay as close to their daily routine as possible? What a load of poppycock. Everyone knows that rest is key. And no one rests all day long as part of their daily routine. Well, maybe Wolowitz. After all, he is only an engineer.”

Thinking about Howard was more of a mood-killer than his stuffy head and sore throat, so Leonard changed the subject. “You'd mentioned a shower?”

“Yes. It's on Sheldon Cooper's Road to Recuperation, right after tea and crackers, and before I apply Vicks. Showering after Vicks would defeat the purpose. Perhaps I should take your temperature again.”

Leonard was feeling the need to get in the shower as soon as possible. “Perhaps we should monitor my temperature every ninety minutes. Give my body a chance to react.”

“Quite so, Leonard. I think this fever has made you smarter than usual.”

Under normal circumstances, Leonard would have rolled his eyes, but he was focused on the objective of getting naked with his roommate as soon as possible.

“Do you need help taking off your clothes?” asked Sheldon.

“Maybe a little.”

“Very well, then. Let me suit up,” said Sheldon, grabbing some blue neoprene gloves from the kitchen cabinet and a plastic coverall from beneath the sink. 

“Is that necessary?”

“It is for me. I feel like an extra in 'Firefly'. 'Two by two, hands of blue.' We should watch that when you're done showering. Binge-watching isn't exactly on the Sheldon Cooper Road to Recuperation agenda, but it should be. There is very little that the crew of the Serenity couldn't cure. Hands up,” Sheldon ordered.

Leonard complied. Sheldon pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly before taking it out of the room. “What you're wearing will need to be either washed or incinerated. What do you prefer?”

Leonard did roll his eyes this time. “Washing.” He moved into a sitting position with his feet on the floor and toed off his socks.

“Do you need help with your pants?” Sheldon asked.

 _Kill me now_ , thought Leonard. “Sure.”

“You can unfasten them. Good. Now scoot to the edge of the couch.” Sheldon crouched down to eye-level with Leonard. “Put your hands on my shoulders and lift up slightly.” As Leonard followed his orders, Sheldon put his hands on Leonard's hips and yanked the pants and Leonard's boxers down. “I feel like such a grade school bully,” Sheldon said with a bit of awe.

“Nothing else?”

“No. Why should I?” He folded up the clothes and disappeared into the other room as Leonard stood naked by the couch.

Sheldon returned from Leonard's room with a fresh pile of clothing. “Leonard, don't stand there like that. You'll catch your death.”

“Too late,” muttered Leonard as Sheldon wrapped an arm around his waist and led him toward the bathroom.

“Just give me a moment to test the water temperature,” Sheldon said, turning the faucets in the shower. “I think that the steamier the better for your congestion.”

“Sure,” said Leonard, wishing Sheldon would just hurry up.

“Give it a moment. I'll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“Leonard, you can't expect me to shower in this,” Sheldon said, before disappearing from the bathroom.

Leonard shook his head. Sheldon was odd. Maybe he just wanted to undress in a separate area of the house. 

“Alright, I'm ready,” Sheldon declared, coming back into the room a few seconds later wearing a full raincoat and galoshes.

“You can't be serious.”

“Of course, I'm serious. What else did you expect me to shower in?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Leonard. You're full of germs. I'm going to incinerate this raincoat as soon as we're done here. Now let's get in the shower.”

Leonard sighed. This wasn't what he wanted, but it was what he should have expected.

When they were done, Sheldon toweled him off, rubbed Vicks on his chest and helped him dress.

“There you go,” he said, leading Leonard back into the living room.

“Sheldon, I need to lay down again.”

“But I thought we were going to watch 'Firefly'.”

“We can still do that.”

“But you'll be in my spot.”

“Maybe we can share.”

“I don't understand.”

“Put the video in and sit down.”

Sheldon followed Leonard's instructions, then Leonard went back to his earlier position on the couch, only this time, his head was in Sheldon's lap.

“Interesting,” Sheldon said, his fingers idly playing with Leonard's hair. “Leonard.”

“Mm-hmm,” murmured Leonard, snuggling back into Sheldon's chest as he faced the television. 

“Don't you dare sneeze.”


End file.
